juste un rêve
by Maydenn
Summary: Au début, ce n’étaient que des impressions: un souffle sur sa nuque, un frôlement sur sa main, un regard dans son dos... Mais estce juste un rêve? HPDM bien sûr!


Ceci est ma 1ère fic yaoi... j'ai un peu peur, j'avoue, de me lancer dans cette aventure! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer d'updater régulièrement mais je ne garantie rien. Ca dépendra beaucoup de mon inspiration et elle est un peu fainéante! lol. Sinon, comme tout le monde ici, j'aurai aimé que Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus,... soient à moi. Mais non! Snif... Mon pauvre coeur ne s'en remettra jamais!

**Chapitre un**

Au début, ce n'étaient que des impressions: un souffle sur sa nuque, un frôlement sur sa main, un regard dans son dos…

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, pensant à un délire légèrement paranoïaque dû à son entraînement.

Puis c'était devenu des sensations : la chaleur d'un corps contre lui, la douceur de deux lèvres sur sa joue, l'apaisante étreinte autour de lui…

Là, Harry avait commencé à flipper grave. Devenait-il fou ? Se sentait-il si seul qu'il en arrivait à imaginer ces moments fugaces mais si intenses ?

Il décida d'en parler avec ses amis. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un avis extérieur, d'une opinion neutre… enfin, aussi neutre que pouvaient l'être Ron et Hermione. Il en parla donc avec eux, longuement, les laissant perplexes face à son ton doux, presque extatique. Ils s'étaient tout de suite affolés, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il leur avait fait peur, pour tout dire. Etait-ce encore un plan des mangemorts ? Le contrecoup de ces trois ans de guerre ? Ron avait hurlé au complot, Hermione avait investi la bibliothèque Blacks pour faire des recherches.

Quand cela se transforma en quelque chose de plus palpable : l'écho d'un rire à son oreille, l'éclat d'un sourire devant ses yeux, la sensualité d'une bouche contre la sienne… il n'en fit pas part à ses amis, ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Et puis tout s'arrêta. Plus rien, ni chaleur, ni douceur, ni éclat… Plus rien. Pendant des jours, il rechercha ces sensations, allant même jusqu'à prendre des potions interdites pour les retrouver. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de ses moments. Il était en manque. Il y pensait sans cesse, devenant irritable avec son entourage, passant de l'euphorie à la fureur noire en l'espace d'un instant. Il inquiéta tout le monde. Hermione intensifia ses recherches, Ron trouva des explications encore plus farfelues que celle des complots, Remus inspecta tous les recoins de la demeure Black, Mc Gonagall emporta toutes les potions suspectes à Poudlard et Mme Weasley prépara encore plus de gâteaux…

Puis, du jour au lendemain, Harry redevint normal, n'ayant plus aucune saute d'humeur. Il reprit son entraînement, fut aimable avec toute la maisonnée, allant même, de temps en temps, jusqu'à se lever de bonne heure le matin.

Personne ne sut le pourquoi de ce revirement. Et Harry ne l'avoua à personne, c'était pourtant pas faute de harcèlement de la part de Ron.

HPDMHPDM

- Je suis crevé, je monte me coucher… annonça Harry tranquillement, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Quoi ?

- Déjà ?

- Encore ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Remus, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai sommeil, expliqua simplement le Griffondor en haussant les épaules.

- Mais… Mais… Il n'est que 17heures ! s'offusqua Ron, qui avait espéré faire une partie d'échec sorcier. Et puis, tu as fait une sieste cette après-midi !

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, la mine coupable. Il savait qu'il était tôt mais il devait aller se coucher, il devait retrouver…

- Ce n'est pas normal, Harry ! Admets-le ! s'écria Hermione. Tu es tout le temps épuisé, tu ne manges presque plus, tu maigris à vue d'œil ! Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. On est là pour t'aider…

- Hermione a raison, Harry. Tu n'es plus concentré, tu es de plus en plus faible. Si tu continues comme ça, tu n'arriveras même pas devant Voldemort !

- Il n'y a donc que ça qui compte ? Mon combat contre Lui ?! s'écria vivement Harry, terriblement déçu par l'attitude de Remus.

N'existait-il que pour cela ? Tout le monde ne s'intéressait à lui que pour terminer cette guerre ?

- Mais non, Harry ! Tu sais bien que Remus est inquiet pour toi, pour ta santé. Comme nous le sommes tous… dit Hermione, d'une voix douce.

Remus regarda Harry sans plus rien ajouter. Il ne savait plus que dire pour le convaincre de se laisser soigner. Il considérait le Griffondor comme un fils, le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il le lui avait déjà dit, à plusieurs reprises. Il était le dernier lien avec les Maraudeurs, le fils et le filleul de ses meilleurs amis. Il retrouvait dans le jeune homme la fougue de James, l'entêtement de Sirius et le courage de Lily.

Le silence s'intensifia, devenant insupportable pour Harry. Il comprenait l'inquiétude qu'il causait mais il n'admettait pas cette intrusion perpétuelle dans sa vie privée. Il avait besoin de ces moments de solitude où il se laissait enfin aller, oubliant quelques instants le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur lui.

Après un dernier regard défiant quiconque de l'arrêter, il grimpa les marches, trois par trois, pour se rendre dans sa chambre dont il claqua violement la porte.

HPDMHPDM

Mais comment Harry aurait-il pu le raconter à qui que ce soit sans qu'on le prenne pour un fou ? Comment aurait-il pu avouer que, dans son lit, il retrouvait tous ces moments perdus ? Et même mieux, il les vivait de manière plus intense, plus réalistes. Il ne voulait pas partager ses rêves de vie paisible avec qui que ce soit. C'était un peu égoïste de sa part, peut-être, mais il s'en fichait. Sa vie était bien trop sombre, sinistre pour qu'il laisse échapper le peu de bonheur qu'il avait… même si ce bonheur n'était qu'un rêve.

HPDMHPDM

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Harry eut un sourire heureux. Il était entrain d'égoutter la salade pour le dîner et avait déjà mis la table. Pour deux.

- Je suis dans la cuisine, Mon Ange, appela-t-il. Je prépare le repas de ce soir. Salade niçoise, pommes de terre en robe des champs et magret de canard au miel…

Il retint son souffle en sentant deux bras l'entourer et un corps chaud se coller contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant ce contact intime.

- Je sais que tu adores ça… ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante, deux lèvres embrassant sa nuque l'empêchant de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il retint à grande peine un soupir de frustration quand il sentit la chaleur s'éloigner. Il se retourna et aperçut brièvement une main pâle qui s'attardait sur le chambranle de la porte.

HPDMHPDM

Ron regarda les escaliers qui menaient aux étages puis se tourna vers Hermione, plongée dans un livre.

- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? demanda-t-il, la bouche boudeuse.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux de son bouquin pour lui répondre :

- Non, je ne crois pas…

Ron fit un énième aller-retour entre la porte de la bibliothèque et le hall d'entrée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment faisait Hermione pour rester aussi calme. Cela faisait deux jours que Harry n'avait pas mis le nez hors de sa chambre. Ron avait bien tenté de le faire sortir en tambourinant à la porte mais rien n'y avait fait. Harry avait dû lancer un sort de silence, d'intimité et de il ne savait quoi encore. Le rouquin soupira. Quel malchance qu'il soit aussi peu doué pour les sorts, sinon il aurait réussi à détruire ceux de son ami et serait entré dans sa chambre. Il devait quand même tenter autre chose ! Foi de Weasley, il arriverait à pénétrer dans cette pièce ! C'est fort résolu qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il venait d'avoir l'idée d'essayer par la fenêtre.

- N'y pense même pas, Ronald… lui signifia Hermione, avec toujours un calme olympien.

- Mais bon sang, Hermy ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Tu n'es pas inquiète, toi ? Deux jours ! Deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti ! C'est pas normal ! tempêta Ron, les nerfs à vif.

- Calmes-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de t'exciter ainsi. Harry sortira quand il en ressentira le besoin.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ?! On dirait que tu t'en fiches !

Le bruit du livre violement refermé résonna dans toute la pièce. Hermione se leva de son siège et regarda Ron avec une froideur égale à sa fureur.

- Harry a besoin d'être seul, sans nous. Ca m'inquiète autant que toi mais que pouvons-nous faire, hein ? Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, qui sait ? quelque heures peut-être, il va se battre contre Voldemort, risquer sa vie pour nous…

Elle soupira.

- Il s'affaiblit de jour en jour. J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. J'ai lu tous les livres ici, sans compter ceux de la réserve de Poudlard. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce qu'il a. Je ne comprends pas, je ne trouve pas comment… comment l'aider et… et…

Elle fondit en larmes, incapable de continuer. Ron compris à cet instant que le calme de son amie n'était en fait qu'une façade. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur.

HPDMHPDM

L'eau fraîche sur son corps brûlant lui fit du bien. Il faisait une chaleur insupportable depuis quelques jours et Harry ne savait plus comment faire pour se rafraîchir. C'était la troisième douche qu'il prenait depuis le matin. Il secoua la tête projetant des gouttelettes sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une personne entrer. Il ne se retourna pas, ne sachant pas s'il voulait connaître ou non l'identité de la personne de ses rêves. Il mourrait d'envie de la voir mais crevait de peur à l'idée de percer le mystère de ses nuits.

Un léger rire passa entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se faisait la réflexion que pour un Griffondor, il manquait singulièrement de courage sur ce coup-là ! Après tout que risquait-il à se tourner et contempler en face le fantasme qui le retenait au lit ? A part la déception de ne voir qu'un corps sans visage ? De confirmer que tout n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ?

Deux mains chaudes venant se poser sur ses hanches interrompit ses pensées. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux pour en apprécier toute la douceur. Des mains fines aux longs doigts qu'il n'avait faits qu'apercevoir. Deux mains impérieuses qui l'obligèrent à se retourner et à s'adosser au mur. Deux mains curieuses qui descendirent le long de son torse. Deux mains taquines qui s'amusèrent à faire dresser ses tétons sensibles. Deux mains sensuelles qui s'égarèrent sur son ventre.

Harry serra plus fort les paupières tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir lui échappait. Une des mains venait de se saisir de son membre tendu, l'autre continuant ses va et viens sur son torse. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler par la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentit quand une langue chaude caressa son sexe. Son souffle devint erratique et, s'il ne s'effondrait pas, c'était parce qu'il se maintenait aux épaules de la personne agenouillée devant lui. Des épaules larges. Son esprit enregistra ce détail sans pour autant s'y attarder. Il caressa légèrement les muscles sous ses doigts, appréciant leur dureté. Harry essaya de maîtriser un peu les tremblements qui le secouaient mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il en était incapable. Il sentait le plaisir monter de plus en plus, aux rythmes de cette main qui le caressait de plus en plus vite. Il ouvrit la bouche en une supplique muette. Il allait jouir, il le sentait, il était si proche… Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Il ouvrit les yeux, un cri de frustration passant ses lèvres. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, avant de refermer les yeux, au bord de l'asphyxie. Sur son sexe douloureux venait de se refermer une bouche brûlante. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver en Enfer tant la chaleur qui le submergea était intense. Les lèvres remontaient et descendaient sur son membre avec tant d'habileté, qu'Harry n'était plus que gémissements, frissons et tremblements. Un mouvement plus fort à la base de son sexe le fit jouir violemment dans la bouche talentueuse.

Il peina à reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours fermés. Il n'avait jamais fait un rêve aussi intense auparavant. Oh, il avait bien eu des rêves érotiques du temps où il sortait avec Ginny mais jamais comme celui-ci. Il était bien là, sous l'eau fraîche qui apaisait son corps. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être sortir de sa chambre aujourd'hui et voir un peu ses amis. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les ramenant en arrière. Il sursauta en sentant, sur la peau de son ventre, les lèvres qui l'avaient si bien comblée, il y avait quelques instants. Son rêve continuait. Son rêve n'était pas fini malgré le formidable orgasme qui l'avait secoué. Harry eut un léger sourire. La potion qu'il avait prise était vraiment puissante. Sous la pression de deux mains fermes, il se tourna vers le mur et posa son front contre la paroi, les yeux obstinément clos.

HPDMHPDM

Hermione descendait doucement les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était encore tôt et elle ne voulait réveiller personne et surtout pas Ron. Merlin n'était pas le seul à savoir combien il était grincheux s'il n'avait pas ses dix heures de sommeil par nuit. Cette réflexion la fit rire, elle adorait voir Ron grincheux, les cheveux désordonnés et les yeux dans le vagues. Elle soupira devant autant de bêtise de sa part. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Lavande ou Padma ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose avec les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Ron… Du genre les oublier puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle entra dans la cuisine, la tête plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Harry, devant un grand bol de chocolat. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit une bise sur la joue, attrapa une tasse et la cafetière avant de s'installer en face de son ami.

- Harry, tu m'étonnes vraiment ! Ca fait trois matins que tu te réveilles avant moi ! T'es devenu insomniaque tout à coup ? le taquina-t-elle, gentiment.

Harry lui lança un regard gêné et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait visé juste comme à son habitude. Depuis son dernier rêve, il avait peur de fermer les yeux. Il était passé d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace de quelques instants. De terribles instants où il s'était rendu compte que…

- Je me demande pourquoi je m'obstine à parler avec toi, vu que tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! interrompit la Griffondor, la mine faussement boudeuse.

- Excuse-moi, Hermy. T'as raison, je ne dors plus beaucoup en ce moment.

- T'as trop dormi ces derniers jours. Ton corps et ton esprit n'ont plus sommeil.

Elle haussa les épaules, pour signifier qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il lui sourit essayant de se reprendre mais partit, sans même y songer, dans ses souvenirs brumeux. Il se rappelait avec une précision frôlant la névrose les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, ses mains crispées sur les carreaux de la douche, la sensation de ces mains sur ses hanches, de ce sexe contre ses fesses…

- Harry ! Tu t'endors. Va te coucher! Ordonna-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, secoua la tête en signe de refus et se replongea dans son bol de chocolat. Il n'osait plus dormir. Il avait peur. Il avait peur parce que c'était d'un homme dont il avait rêvé. Il n'était pas homo, il le savait, il n'avait été attiré que par des femmes jusqu'à présent, jamais par des hommes… Mais là, mais là… Il ne savait plus. Quand il avait compris que c'était un homme derrière lui, il avait été surpris… surpris, oui, pas par le fait que ce soit un homme mais par le plaisir qu'il avait eu. Parce qu'il avait tremblé dans ces bras-là, qu'il avait gémi contre cette bouche-là, qu'il avait supplié pour ce corps-là. Celui d'un homme, d'un mec, d'un mâle. Putain ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Il avait joui comme jamais ! Etait-il gay, en fin de compte ?

Il leva les yeux vers son amie :

- Dis-moi, Hermione… Heu… T'en penses quoi de l'homosexualité ?

Il était rouge de honte et d'inquiétude aussi. Et si Hermione le rejetait ? Si Ron l'apprenait et le haïssait ? Et si…

- Ben… C'est une relation amoureuse ou sexuelle entre deux personnes du même sexe, répondit-elle d'un ton docte.

- Heu, oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi, personnellement ?

Elle se redressa et le fixa un court instant avant de demander :

- C'est à cause de Remus que tu me poses la question ?

Harry haussa des sourcils étonnés.

- Que vient faire Remus là-dedans ?!

- Heu… Hey, bien, rien ! Je disais ça comme ça ! dit précipitamment Hermione, terriblement gênée.

- J'ai eu peur ! Pendant un moment j'ai crû que…

Il s'interrompit, comprenant tout à coup.

- Oh Bon sang ! Remus est gay !!!!!!

- Chuuuut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ?!?!?! s'écria Harry, choqué mais, d'un certain côté, rassuré par cette révélation.

Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait gaffé, et pas qu'un peu. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su retenir sa langue ? Elle s'arma de courage et fit face à son ami.

- Ecoute, Harry. Ne sois pas…

- Comment l'as-tu su ? l'interrompit Harry, brûlant de curiosité. Il te l'a dit ?

- Mais bien sur, Harry. Remus a l'habitude de me raconter sa vie privée, ironisa-t-elle.

- Hermy, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi…

Harry regarda la jeune fille avec de grands yeux suppliants. Hermione pouffa. Comment faire pour ne pas craquer devant une telle frimousse ? Elle se pencha vers lui, avec un air de conspiratrice et lui dit :

- En troisième année, je l'ai surpris, dans une salle de classe, dans une position… équivoque…

Elle souriait, ayant l'impression pour la première fois depuis des lustres d'être une vraie fille aux prises avec une frénésie de potins. Le syndrome Lavande ne la quittait pas, semblait-il.

- Avec qui ? Avec qui ? la pressa Harry, tout aussi excité qu'Hermione.

- Avec S…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte juste à temps, qu'elle allait commettre une nouvelle gaffe. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler cela à Harry… Surtout à lui. Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Ron dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

HPDMHPDM

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici...

Elorra (grrr... un Draco au chocolat!)


End file.
